


Stay The Night

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, my usual fluff ass bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Jackie visits Jan after the runway
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stay The Night

“I’m fully aware of the rules but right now she needs someone?” Jackie was losing it. The van ride back to the hotel had been a mix of non stop arguments, shade and crying. Tensions so high Jackie could have cut it with one of Gigi’s false nails.  
Jan hadn’t said a word since they had left the studio, she had even opted to sit alone rather than at her usual place next to Jackie.   
Something was definitely wrong and Jackie wouldn’t stop until she knew for certain that Jan was okay.   
So here she now stood in the hotel hallway arguing with a PA.  
“Jackie I can’t let you-“  
“Please! I can’t leave her like that, just for tonight.” She didn’t want to scream at the poor PA but she was getting desperate.   
The PA sighed, turning his walkie talkie to mute.  
“Fine but if anyone else finds out about this there’s gonna be serious consequences.”   
Jackie was at Jan’s door before the sentence had even finished, waiting for the other queen to answer her urgent knocks. After receiving no answer Jackie tried the door handle, surprised to find that it was unlocked.   
Jan lay in the dark, curtains pulled shut in order to block out any remaining light. She had her back to the door and could have been easily mistaken as asleep if not for the sound of sobs leaving her mouth. 

Jackie perched herself at the end of the bed, her heart breaking at the pain she saw in Jan’s face.  
“Jan honey?” She took one of the crying queens hands and held on gently, “What’s wrong?”   
“I-I just can’t...I can’t.” More tears flooded out of Jan’s eyes.  
Jackie pulled her up into a hug, Jan instantly buried her face into The older queens shoulder.   
“It’s okay, we don’t have to talk right now.”   
Jan nodded against her. She felt as if every ounce of energy she had started the day with had been drained.   
“You wanna lay back down honey?” Again Jan nodded and shuffled back under the covers. Jackie began to stroke the blondes hair, smiling as she became noticeably more relaxed.   
For the first time since leaving the Werk room Jan felt like she could breath more clearly, all thanks to Jackie. She pressed her head up slightly into the older queens touch.  
“Jackie would you?... never mind.” She hesitated, not wanting to scare Jackie away.  
“What is it?” Jackie stroked over her cheek.  
“Would you come lay down with me? I just don’t wanna be alone.”  
“Of course I will honey.” Jackie moved to the other side of the bed so she could slip in next to Jan, who held up the covers as much as she could. She turned her body towards Jackie and smiled when she held out her arms. Jan insanity snuggled into her chest, bringing a hand to rest on Jackie’s face.  
“Trying to clock my beard?” Jackie chuckled.  
“You’re amazing.” Jan placed a light kiss on her jaw before closing her eyes.  
Taken aback by the younger queen's action Jackie stiffened, she knew that Jan was affectionate with everyone but she’d never seen the other kiss anyone before. Not sure what to do Jackie pressed her lips to Jan’s forehead and held onto her tighter.   
The pair stayed in this position all night, drifting in and out of sleep. They talked about life before the show and how quickly everything would change after airing.   
Only when the invasive knock from the PA came to sneak Jackie back to her room, did the two disconnect from each others embrace.   
“I wish you could stay.” Jan hugged Jackie from behind as the brunette pulled her shoes back on.  
“Me too honey, but we’ll be back in the Werk room in no time.”  
“Can I at least give a proper thank you for last night?”  
Jackie turned in Jan’s arms and was met by her lips touching Jan’s.   
“Wow, move over Gigi and Crystal, we’re the new Branjie.”


End file.
